vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Pluto Smith
Summary John Pluto Smith is the Campione of North America and the masked superhero of Los Angeles, in her true form is an attractive young woman of European ancestry named Annie Charlton. Annie Charlton killed her first god roughly ten years ago, during her teens she defeated the Heretic God Tezcatlipoka and gained his Authorities. She later acquired the alias John Pluto Smith from the local populace, and later defeating the goddess Artemis and the Fairy King Oberon. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with Artemis Arrow. 7-B with Flames of Annihilation. Likely 6-B with his Final Technique Name: Campione persona John Pluto Smith,Annie Charlton original form/name Origin: Campione! Gender: Female Classification: Campione, Devil King, Fairy King Age: 27 Powers and Abilities: 'Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Resistance to magic, Superhuman Speed with the Jaguar transformation, Weather Manipulation with The Archmage, Possibly Causality Manipulation in the Neitherworld (Ruled the area of the Netherworld where the Plutarch Residence is located where the history of the universe is kept in stone tablets and is implied to be the source of the Corrective Force that undos the changes to history made by time travelers like ''Madame Aisha), Time Travel via entering the Netherworld (Sent Liliana and Yuri back into ancient Gaul, returned to the present after being BFRed by Madame Aisha 12,000 years back into the past), Flight, Fire Manipulation with Flames of Annihilation, Can turn himself and other people and objects even as large as a city intangible with the Formless Spawn, Can teleport himself and others by dragging them into the astral realm '''Attack Potency: City level with Artemis Arrow (Considered deadly even by Godou, who blocked a charge from Lancelot). City level with Flames of Annihilation (Melted enough steel to fill Sun Wukong's reentry impact crater). Likely Country level 'with his Final Technique (It is stated that if all 6 of the Artemis Arrow were to be fired at once it could destroy California and would burn for seven days and seven nights without extinguishing, it is said in the Campione! Manga Volume 3 Bonus Material that if all of six Artemis Arrow were to be fired at once it is even possible to destroy a country) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '''with Jaguar (Cover hundreds of miles in dozens of seconds). '''Relativistic Attack Speed with Artemis Arrow (The Artemis Arrow is as fast as Sun Wukong who can dodge numerous light speed attacks at close range) Durability: City level 'with Archmage (Can survive his own Flames of Annihilation) 'Range: 6728.4 km with Artemis Arrow, said to even be capable of sniping a target from across the planet such as in Europe from North America, when two of the bullets wdfd deflected by Vaisravana it was sent flying into space but made a U-Turn and returned back to Earth .If John Pluto Smith is in the Plutarch Residence he can even snipe targets even if they're in a different era (The Watchman of History suggested that John Pluto Smith kill Godou and Salvatore Doni, who got sent back in time to 14th century Europe by sniping them with his magic gun) Standard Equipment: Artemis Arrows and Magical Colt Revolver Intelligence: Unknown Weakness: After a form is used once, it cannot be used again within seven days. Metamorphoses Limitation: Archmage, sacrifice required is "a giant man-made structure on the ground.Jaguar, sacrifice required is "artificial lighting.Flames of Annihilation, sacrifice required is "rain (local rainfall is halted in the short term) and himself(Smith himself will be incinerated by the flames and will burn to death unless he metamorphosizes into a resilient form beforehand).the pitch-black demonic bird, sacrifice required is "the land (an earthquake occurs to destroy the land) Freeshooter/Artemis Arrow Limitations: An authority that shoots arrows of light. Only six shots per lunar cycle.The six shots are refilled on the night of the new moon Notable Attacks/Techniques: John Pluto Smith also has a magic gun forged by the fairies, which can only be used when in Smith's presence. For other people, it won't even allow them to press the trigger, but they can use it with Smith's permission. It acts as a channel for the Authority Artemis Arrows, as the gun is made to allow him to use the arrows in a human form, whereas in animal forms they are shot from his mouth. This gun can also fire powerful shockwaves without needing to use one of the Artemis Arrows. Anne is a mage of upper average skill, though the amount of raw magical power she commands as a Campione often makes up for her average talents in spellcasting. According to the authorities Anne/Smith's theme, is of a''' Theatrical Superhero,' This is due to possessing only three authorities so far, the first taking on many forms, the second being using like a cop gun, and third as a ruler of the district, combine with the flamboyant theatricality, is like a hero acting out an epic dynamic entry. Annie has shown a total of four authorities: '''Metamorphosis '-''' The first Authority Annie obtained from Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec God associated with many concepts such as the Night Sky, Jaguars, Rulership, Sorcery, etc. Each form may only be used once, before being unusable for a week. However, given that she switched forms during combat with the Great Sage, it is possible that there is a time limit involved when in a certain form before it becomes unusable. : '''Archmage -''' Transforms Smith into a 15 meter tall giant possessing a well proportioned body, with pitch black skin, and horizontal striped facial markings of black and yellow. The right foot alone appears to be made of obsidian rather than flesh. The giant body is covered by a brightly colored fabric in red, orange, and black with avian feathers. It carries a wooden cylinder on its back with a couple of spears. Weather manipulation (ex. Lightning). Requires sacrifice of a large man-made object. : '''Jaguar - Transforms Smith into a Jaguar. Grants superhuman speed (cover hundreds of miles in dozens of seconds). Requires sacrifice of light. : Incantation: :* "By my name as the king of the underworld I hereby decree. Make offerings to the legs of the beast traversing the dark night. O Light, thou needst only to illuminate my path towards conquest!" : Flames of Annihilation - Incarnation of the sun that burns the enemy with black flames. Sacrifice required is rain (local rainfall halted in the short term) and himself, but will be incinerated by the flames himself unless he was in a resilient form beforehand. Can even be used as a method to avoid damage and destruction when Leviathan self-destructed. : Incantations: :* "In order to destroy you, let me tell you about my greatness-- as the omnipotent one, all citizens exist for my use. The people are my slaves, I am the wind of the night, I rule the earth and the sky, I am the most noble mage! I am the axe of the night that calls forth termination! The god of creation and destruction!" :* "For annihilation I count the number of my great works — I am the axe of the night that summons termination, lowering the final curtain for the world's destruction, the messenger from hell!" : Pitch - Black Demonic Bird -''' Transform Smith into a giant black feathered bird. The sacrifice of this form is earth (it causes an earthquake of 3 to 4 on the Richter scale in the area). Can release smoke that if inhaled causes a paralysis effect on magic. : '''Incantations: :* "The ruler of the underworld commands, offer to me the black wings that penetrate the heavens! O Sky, thou existest only for me to display the breadth of my magnanimity!" :* "Smoking mirror, symbol of Tezcatlipoca!" : Snake Charmer -''' Abilities unknown, but requires a sacrifice of a corpse of a living creature that someone else killed. : '''The Freeshooter or Artemis Arrows - Authority obtained from Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. It can only be used with the large caliber revolver gun forged by a dark elven metalworker living in the Astral Realm. It is specifically made only for Smith to use, no one else can use it. But it is revealed the gun is a tool existing only to shoot the arrows, if Smith is not present it is a useless piece of metal. However, as long as Smith is near and activate his authority others can use it. It is said to even be capable of sniping a target from across the planet such as in Europe from North America. * Can only fire six arrows over the coarse of a lunar cycle * Replenishes themselves after the New Moon : Lord of the Elves or Mastery of Faerie - Authority obtained from Oberon, European King of the Faeries. It grants him/her the ability to travel to and from the Netherworld with a great deal of concentration, along with control over the Astral Plane and its inhabitants apart from Gods. Can even summon living being from the Astral Plane for short periods of time, but the location must be land suitable for the Astral beings. He/she also inherited a kings duties and obligations, giving him/her rule over a section of the Netherworld. : Formless Spawn - Authority obtained from Count Bifrons, the 46th in King Solomon's 72 devil servants and controller of corpse and illusions. It grants him/her and other targets he/she chose to go vague, or lose their form. With this, objects and attacks can pass through. Smith mainly uses this on buildings' walls and doors to allow him to pass through. It can even target a whole city and turn it into a mirage city. However, it can only be used on the same object after four, fifteen minutes had passed, thus not allowing successive usage on the same object. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Campione! Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6